


At Least He Knows Better Than Hide His Thumb Inside of the Fist

by herman_the_moth



Category: Les Mis modern!AU, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, and probably the last xD, but no actual detailed descriptions, there will be punching involved, this is my very first drabble EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone have their limits, even the most patient ones. Combeferre finds himself in the unpleasant situation and is surprised of his rapid reaction. But really, what can you do, when someone insults the person you care about - even if said person definitely is NOT a "damsel in distress'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He Knows Better Than Hide His Thumb Inside of the Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmachinarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/gifts).



Combeferre was never the one to fight. It was Bahorel’s thing, really. Combeferre was the patient one, forbearing even. He prefered to talk out any emerging conflicts or wait them out, if possible. 

And yet there he was, with his knuckles slighty swollen and - can it be? Yes, with a scant of blood he hadn’t even noticed before, contrasting with the fair skin of his palm. (Maybe he should ask Bahorel to teach him how to throw a proper punch after all. At least he knows better than hide his thumb inside of the fist…) He wasn’t entirely sure WHY he reacted in such a forcible way. Okay, that’s a lie - he did it, because that bloke insulted Eponine and he HAD TO do something!

—-

Combeferre was walking her home (funny though, he didn’t register at all that picking her up after classes has become a habit of his), telling her everything about the bet Courf had lost to Grantaire the evening before, listening about how her day went and frankly: admiring her radiant smile. (The slight track of wonder if he would ever be allowed to kiss her might or might not have crossed his mind as well.) Suddenly Eponine’s face lowered and he figured that it had to be caused by the slender young man with a slicked-back hair and rather insolent expression, that was approaching toward them. Combeferre heard her whispering “Just ignore him, ‘Ferre” and he had the firm intention to do so. The cocky guy greeted her in rather obnoxious manner, concurrently laying a hand on her hip (which was immediately detruded by Eponine). Combeferre hadn’t known him - hadn’t ever heard of him, but he assumed that he and Ep must have been dating once. Apparently, the bloke wasn’t exactly pleased with the fact that they were no longer together, or he simply was that kind of person who enjoys raising havoc (or both). He continued obtruding by asking if she’d missed him, and expressed his discontent about the fact that she hangs out with such a wonk as Combeferre (to which Eponine frowned and squinted her eyes, but said nothing). Combeferre remained silent as well, he knew better than sparking off a pointless “discussion” with the type like him. Finally their unwelcome companion, probably narked about the lack of attention, decided to lay back. But as he passed a few steps, he called out the final invective, aimed at Eponine: “You were only good for blowjobs anyway”. Before he could even blink, Combeferre grabbed him by his shirt and punched him on the nose (judging by the characteristic crunch, the amount of blood and the size it swelled to - he broked it). 

—-

"You didn’t have to punch him for me ‘Ferre, really"

His afterthoughts were interrupted by Eponine, carefully strapping his palm and looking at him half amused, half annoyed. They were sitting on her bed, since the flat she was sharing with Cosette was nearby anyway, and he insisted against going to the hospital (Combeferre thought, not without a little bit of smugness, that it was the bloke who actually needed it). Of course he didn’t HAVE TO punch the guy (he was fully aware that Eponine would be able to do the same, and without any harm to herself either), but at this point he cared about her way too much to leave such behaviour unpunished. He looked at her with uncertainty, hopeful she won’t be mad at him, or that she won’t misunderstand the whole thing or…

"…but thank you" - she added with a smile.


End file.
